Revealation
by Laurzie
Summary: Ever wonder what Wakka might be thinking when Luzzu told him about Chappu?


Author's Note: All characters belong to Squaresoft forever.  Whoo.  I really have nothing halfway amusing to say. P

Anyway, I got inspired to write this after I saw this scene in my second time through the game.  There aren't any serious Wakka fics on here that I've seen.  C'mon, people!  Support the Wakka! XD

~*~*~

          My upper lip curled into a sneer as we approached the final platform, which lead to the command center.  Operation Mi'ihen was going to be a flop.  The Crusaders should've known better than to fight with the forbidden machina, ya?  I couldn't believe how readily they defied the teachings!

          "Why only you, sir?  I want to fight too!"

          Gatta.  Without even looking up, I knew he had to be talking to Luzzu.  The two were inseperable.

          "Orders are orders."

          "I'm not a cadet anymore, sir!  Let me go with you and I'll prove it to them!"

          "Guarding the command center is important too, you know," Luzzu replied sternly.

"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" the boy protested.  I could tell he was getting frustarated.

          "I know, but an order's an order."  The look on Luzzu's face…I don't remember ever seeing it, ya?  It turned hard and almost emotionless.  "To your post, Crusader."

          "But sir!"  Gatta clenched his fists.  Even though his back was toward us, I could imagine the look on his face: anger, because he wouldn't have a chance to prove himself, and resentment, because Luzzu took that away from him.  He growled in frustration and ran off.  He didn't pay us any heed when he passed us.

          Tidus looked over his shoulder at us and nodded, signaling that he wanted to go over and talk to the Crusader.  Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, he started towards him.

          Luzzu turned around at the sound of twelve feet approaching him.  "They let you through, huh?" he asked with a hint of a grin.

          "Hmm," Tidus responded to confirm.  He looked down and continued in a low voice, "Gatta deserves better…"

          I walked to his side.  "At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," I rationed.  I glared at Luzzu and continued, a bit mockingly.  "Why are you guys here?  Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?"

          "They still need some time to get them ready," he remarked haughtily.  "Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done."

          I gritted my teeth and basically made a fool out of myself in silent -- err, grunting -- protest.  Stubbornly I turned away from him, crossing my arms.

          Luzzu was silent for a moment.  "Wakka…I might not get another chance to say this.  It's about your brother."

          I heard the rustling of belts; I knew it was Lulu.  "Luzzu, no!"

          I turned around, looking curiously at Lulu for a moment.  She looked slightly panicked, letting down her cold façade for the moment.  I turned my head towards the Crusader.  "What?"

          His face was blank.  It seemed like he didn't know how he should appear, ya?  "I'm the one who convinced him…to enlist."

          My eyes widened in shock.  I couldn't think of anything to say, so I merely looked over at Lulu.  The moment I saw her face before she looked away…she looked a bit frightened, and sad.

_          Of me? _I thought.  _Is she frightened of what I might do?  _I started towards Luzzu.

          "I'm sorry."  Luzzu was still expressionless.

          I bowed my head slightly for a few seconds.  _Chappu's death…if it weren't for Luzzu, he'd still be alive…_  And if Chappu were still alive, Lulu would've been happy.  True, I care a _lot_ about Lu myself, but I wanted to see her with a smile on her face…and besides that, you couldn't ask for a better brother than mine.

          I clenched my fist and teeth.  _That bastard…!_  I landed a hard punch at Luzzu's face, knocking him over.  "Wakka!"  Tidus held me back.  I growled angrily.  "That's enough, Wakka!"

          After I calmed down, Tidus let go of me.  I glowered at Luzzu.  "When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that -- when we won the Cup, ya? -- he'd propose to Lulu.  And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

          Before I could continue, Luzzu attempted to get to his feet, rubbing his face.  "Chappu also said to me…that being with your girl is good...but keeping Sin far away from her is better."

          I turned my attention to Lulu.  "Lu, you knew?" I said quietly.

          She was silent for a moment before she responded, "Luzzu told me...before we left."

          He smirked and said, in an amused voice, "She hit me, too."

          I opened my mouth to snap at him when Lucil's voice rang out, "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!"

          "That's my cue."  He started walking away.

          "Luzzu!" I called after him.  He turned towards me, puzzled.  "Don't die out there!"

          "So you can hit me more?" he chuckled.

          "Lots!  Lots more!" I exclaimed, lifting my arm and hitting it as a threat.

          He sort of stared at me for a bit before he started again.  Yuna gasped and stepped in front of him, spreading her arms wide.  Her eyes were fearful.  "Sir Luzzu, please!  Please, don't go!"

          "I have to, Yuna."

          "Let him go," Auron intervened.  "The man has already chosen his path…as you did when you became a summoner."

          Sheepishly, she stepped out of the way, and Luzzu continued walking.  I couldn't help but glare after him, ya?  Part of me said to stop the bastard, get revenge on the person who basically led Chappu to his death.  Another part of me told me to wait, that the time would come.

          It must've been obvious that I was ready to beat the shit out of Luzzu, because Lulu murmured, "Wakka, calm down…"

          I hissed slightly, turning my back from everyone and crossing my arms.  I heard the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away.  I closed my eyes and sighed.  I needed some time to get myself calmed down.

~*~*~

Welp, there you have it.  Just a quick little blurb I wrote… ^_^;;

~Laurzie~


End file.
